


Beat

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-17-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-17-06

Joey shifts on the picnic table bench, moving over as Pacey sinks down next to her, his sun-warmed leg brushing against hers. She hunches her shoulders, pressing one hand against the headphones, her eyes resolutely on the book in front of her.

“All work and no play,” he leans over and whispers in her ear, his voice low and rumbling beneath the underlying beat of the music.

“You play enough for the both of us.” She reminds him just as quietly, the sting in her words lost in the hushed sound of her whisper. 

Pacey smiles as he shifts away from her, the flash of his grin caught in the corner of her eye. He pulls a book of his own out of his back pocket and opens it, fighting his growing grin as her eyes widen.

“You can read?”

“You know, Potter,” he leans in again so she can hear him beneath the music, his breath warm against her neck. “There are a lot of things I can do.”


End file.
